I'm Here
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: During 'Under Suspicion' Tim reminds Horatio that he's not alone. SLASH.


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami. Sylum is the creation of the wonderful BJJones._

Author's note: This will make no sense unless you have read BJJones' Sylum Clan stories. For the link visit my profile page.

I'm Here

Tim watched through the frosted partition that cordoned off the holding cell.

Horatio was sitting on the bench, his elbows resting on his knees and his blue eyes staring straight ahead; looking but not seeing anything in particular.

Tim had known something was up with Horatio the instant the body was discovered, despite the physical distance that had been between them Tim had been able to feel every emotion that had been coursing through his mate; fear, anger, sadness and frustration. Each emotion had been so overpowering that Tim had been forced to stop his work for a moment and focus all his love on the distraught head of security.

"Detective?" the guard asked, breaking into Tim's thoughts. "Would you like to see Lieutenant Caine?"

Tim continued looking through the panelling for a few moments before nodding his head. The guard mirrored the action and pulled the door open for Tim, allowing the vampire to step inside.

Tim knew that Horatio could sense his presence in the room but the red-head didn't lift his gaze or say anything as Tim sat opposite him, making sure that his back was to the camera – he didn't want anyone in security reading his lips.

"What's going on Horatio?" Tim asked quietly. When Horatio didn't answer him Tim growled in frustration. "Damn it, Horatio!" he snapped. "This silence is getting ridiculous. I know you feel responsible for what's going but you don't have to go through this alone. I'm here," he whispered, unable to hide the hurt that was lacing his voice.

Horatio looked up when he heard the tone of his mate's voice. He immediately hated himself for causing the dejected look on his mate's face and he felt his conscious berating him for being so insensitive and not including his mate.

"I know," Horatio whispered. "It's just…" he sighed and shook his head, "things have been so hectic with the…" he trailed off, his blue eyes looking at the security camera, "well, with what's been happening recently that I didn't want to bother you."

"But, H, you wouldn't be bothering me," Tim insisted. "This is what we do. We're mates. I'm here for you, no matter what. Even if you really were a murderer I would still be here. I don't care," he said firmly. "But, as much as it may seem like it, I'm not a mind reader. I can't tell what you're thinking unless you tell me."

Horatio looked up at Tim before a smile spread across his face. "I can't believe I'm getting a lecture on being secretive about my past from Timothy Quinn. Of all people."

Tim blushed and lowered his head. "What?" he defended himself. "I've told you… some stuff," he cringed.

Horatio nodded and smiled affectionately. "Precisely. 'Some stuff', you haven't told me nearly half of what's going on inside your head."

Tim rolled his eyes "When did this become about me?" he demanded. "This was about you, H," he pointed out.

Horatio couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Damn," he muttered. "I thought I'd successfully managed to change the subject there," Horatio chuckled. They both laughed and their eyes locked before Horatio sobered up. "Get me out of here, Tim," Horatio practically begged.

"I will," Tim swore. "Even if I have to break you out myself," he smirked.

Horatio laughed as Tim left the holding cell before he frowned, wondering if his mate had been joking or not.

Tim headed straight to the parking lot, the need for fresh air overwhelming him, despite the fact that since he didn't breath it wouldn't make a difference to him.

Looking back at the building he knew that things could get ugly fast if this thing with Horatio got out of control. He also knew that if things _did _get ugly Horatio would never let Tim use one of Sylum's hunters against the bad guy.

Tim smirked to himself and pulled out his cell phone. If he couldn't use one of his own hunters he would just have to use someone else as back up.

"Angel," Tim greeted when the ringing phone was answered. "How does a trip to Miami sound?"

x … x


End file.
